A supernatural family
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Follows Sam, Dean and Sarah while they hunt for the bad that goes bump in the night. They must navigate through friendship, love and an unexpected revelation that will change how they live their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Supernatural. They are a property of Eric Kripkee and the CW.

a/n:Hi everyone. Here is a new story that has Sam and Dean from Supernatural with a crossover theme of Vampire Slaying even though no character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer ever appears in this story. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I don't know how long it will be because I've written it in a word processing program first and it's originally 154 pages long. Also i've had writers block to be able to finish it but I hope that by the time I finish posting the original material I wrote inspiration will have returned.

* * *

><p>The Winchester brothers and I knew each other since...always. Growing up in a family of hunters wasn't an easy life. The boys had lost their mother in a house fire caused by the yellow-eyed demon and so had I, which made Sam and I special even though we would find out at a later time in life. At first, Dean was the "guardian" of the three of us because he was the oldest. While both our fathers were gone on the hunt for whatever had killed their wives, the three of us were left in crappy motel rooms. Sam and I would almost always have the beds while Dean would end up on the couch but the brothers would once in a while fight for the bed because they would never let me have the couch. When we got older, the roles were reversed. I would be the one to take care of the boys and myself so no one would starve to death but Dean was always in-charge. When our fathers would return after the hunts there would always be some sort of practice: weapons, Latin or research.<p>

I was sitting by a big oak tree, my nose in an incantation book while the boys were sparring. They were left to their own devices yet again. I kept glancing their way trying to concentrate on what was written on the pages but couldn't. The brothers were the center of my inner turmoil. I longed to have a relationship like theirs but getting between the two brothers was a task on itself. They would take jabs at each other verbally and you could tell that their bond was strong. I wondered if I'd ever fit into the family. The sun started blinding me and it was different from the darkness we lived in every day. I didn't see Sam approach until he sat down next to me.

"Hey buddy." He said smiling.

"Hey." I said barely returning the smile.

"You ok?"

"Mmmmmhmm." I said absentmindedly.

"That's very convincing." the sarcasm was thick in his tone.

"I miss him."

"He'll be back soon, they've been gone for two days already."

"Doesn't it bother you at all that they're gone all the time?" I leaned into him.

"All the time. But this is our lives, we got no choice."

"Don't you wish we did? We get left alone most of the time, eat crap and sleep in sleazy motels"

"Well we've got each other, that counts."

"Well you have Dean, I don't exactly have anybody." I said putting my nose back in the book.

"Of course you do, you have us. We might not be blood but you're family and you're my best friend. For the first time I have someone that understands me. I tell you things that I don't even tell Dean." He said which made me look him up in the eyes.

"You're mine too, I just wished it was easier. Do you remember that time in grade school? When I came to your "rescue". You were so mad at me." I said laughing

"Yeah I remember. I was so mad at you. Didn't talk to you for a whole day." He was laughing too now.

_We were walking through the halls of our current elementary school together laughing when this chubby sixth grader came at Sam from behind blind sighting both of us. We had always kept to ourselves knowing that we wouldn't stay there long but I guess two new fifth graders were easy targets._

_"Where did your mom find these clothes?" He said shoving him around. "The thrift store? And who's the girl? Your girlfriend?"_

_"I don't want to fight with you ok." Sam said calmly._

_"Too scared Sammy."_

_"Don't call me that. And I'm not afraid of you." Sam was getting defiant but then he got shoved completely on the ground. But I had enough, I couldn't let him be treated that way and do nothing about it._

_"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" I said shoving him hard against the nearest row of lockers. Everyone around us was stunned that a little girl like me could push someone like Tim around._

_"And his name is Sam." I said throwing one good punch on his nose._

_"What the hell Sarah?"_

_"What? I got your back."_

_"You know what? Stay away from me. I don't need you or anyone else to defend me, just leave me alone." He said screaming and walked away. He spent the better part of the morning ignoring me, and when I got to the cafeteria to find him nowhere in sight, I knew I would be eating lunch by myself. We had four more classes together and he didn't say a word to me and sat at the back of each one of them but I wasn't giving up. Sam kept ignoring me while we were sitting on the curb waiting for Dean and I was getting mad._

_"You can't ignore me forever Sam. We're living together for crying out loud." I said while he gave me the silent treatment. As soon as Dean came into view, Sam stormed past him as I stood up._

_"What happened to the two of you? You were like twins this morning."_

_"He got shoved around by this kid and I had his back." I said as he chuckled._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Let's just say that having a girl fight your battles, it's humiliating." he was full on laughing now._

_"So defending my best friend just because I'm a girl is humiliating?" I said screaming._

_"Pretty much yeah."_

_"You're such an ass Dean." I said shoving his shoulder. It made me realize then that they saw me as inferior to them and it was making me mad. After everything we'd been through together, they still saw me as a defenseless girl. I walked in the room and straight to my duffel back. I pulled my jacket out and walked back towards the door._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Out" I said slamming the door behind me but I could hear Dean behind me shouting at me to come back but I just kept walking. I had been walking for a while when I heard a car slow down next to me. I turned around as it stopped next to me. I didn't care if I was being reckless but I needed to get away from everything so I got in the car. I knew the guys would be looking everywhere for me but I didn't care. The car drove to a motel and that's when I started to be worried._

_"So you're the girl that's with the Winchester brothers." He said smirking._

_"I don't know anybody by that name." I was trying to stay calm._

_"You shouldn't be lying to me little girl."_

_"It's the truth." I was starting to cry. I was trying to play with the door handle but it wasn't budging, I was trapped. He started closing in on me but then I heard the window smash behind him._

_"Stay away from her." Dean screamed pulling him out through the window. Even though he was still a teen Dean was stronger than anyone his age and he easily rammed him in the pavement and chopped his head off with a swift motion._

_"Are you ok kid?"_

_"I'm not a kid." I hissed._

_"Fine you're not a kid but are you ok?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine thanks."_

_"Why did you run off like that? And get in a car with a stranger no less. We were worried about you."_

_"I doubt that Sam was that worried about me." I said as we started walking back towards our motel._

_"He is, he's looking for you around the motel he's worried sick." he said wrapping a protective arm around me._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered as we got back to our room to be crushed in a hug by Sam._

_"Oh My God where were you?" he asked putting me at arms length._

_"I'm sorry I scared you."_

_"Just don't let it happen again." he smiled_

_"I won't" I smiled back but in the moment, I was determined to prove them that I was just as good as they were, that I would never again feel like they were above me._

"I remember we didn't let you out of our sight for days." Sam was laughing harder.

"Yeah but after that it was never the same. I trained for weeks to be able to keep up with you guys. Dad would never let me fight Dean because he was so scared he'd hurt me."

"It was always you and me in that field."

"I don't know what i'd do without you Sammy."

"Let's not find out shall we?"

* * *

><p>an: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give me some feedback so I can know what you think about it. It's one of my older projects that I spent so much time writing for fun so again hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n: Thank you to those who reviewed this story and for the follow. I'm hoping this story will gain some sort of momentum because i'm not sure if I'll continue posting it or if I'll leave it on my home drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

Whenever we were in a town long enough, we would enroll in school so Sam and I used that as a way to get out of the "family business" as our fathers would call it. Years passed and while Dean was done with school, me and Sam were in our last year of high school at 18 and Dean being 22 would still pick us up to make sure nothing happened to us. Dean would leave the "kids" as he still liked to call us and go to bars like he always did to get drunk and hit on girls. Sam and I knew all too well about Dean's womanizing ways and were not very happy about it. I had a secret crush on him ever since I was little but when I turned 16 and my hormones were in full gear, I didn't see Dean through the same eyes but would never act on it in a million years because he was my best friends brother, almost like a brother to myself as well. The only problem was that Sam could see right through me and had a slight idea as to why Dean would go smash his face in bars all the time ever since we turned 16 and him 20. But one day after a particular bad day in school things escalated when Dean went to pick us up. Sam and I were coming out of the school with friends and one guy had his arm around my shoulders and then he leaned me on the wall and locked his lips with mine but Dean didn't like where his hands were heading and he just lost it. He walked right up to the guy and smashed him in the wall.

"What the hell Dean?" I screamed shoving him while Sam was trying to restrain him from throwing a first punch at the guy.

"You're supposed to protect her Sam not let them grab at her like a piece of meat." he barked at Sam ignoring my question.

"He's my boyfriend. Damn it Dean!" I said with anger in my voice.

Dean let go of the guy and walked back to the Impala fuming. He had just lost his nerve and almost hit a guy but it wasn't over. I knew we'd be having a discussion on the way back or at the motel. We drove in complete silence because I was still mad as hell and so was Dean while Sam sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window to avoid conflict because I knew that he didn't want to get in the middle of it. He had warned me about making connections with people and I had ignored him saying I wanted to be happy instead of spending all of my time stuck in a motel room. They walked in the room and as soon as the door was shut closed by Dean, all hell broke loose.

"You know!" He said accusing me and then turned to Sam. "Why didn't you stop her?" he asked his brother frustrated.

"Don't you think I haven't tried to stop her from doing this?" He said getting mad himself. "You know she never listens." and with that he was out the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked me less angry this time.

"Why do you keep going to bars and smash your face in all the time?" I redirected at him this time. "I wouldn't have chosen this life for myself and I know deep down you want a different one for yourself." I admitted to him.

"Maybe I don't but I have no choice, someone needs to protect you and Sam."

"No you don't! We can protect ourselves just fine." I said exasperated. "Stop using us as an excuse Dean." I said throwing myself on the bed and looking at the sealing to make him understand this discussion was over.

So last year of high school rolled over and me and Sam had applied to college because we wanted out of the hunt. No one had understood our decision and all five of us had screamed about it on several occasions but in the end there was nothing they could do about it. On the last day before going to college, my dad had popped up after a hunt to see me go with a going away present.

"Listen I know that I was mad at you for wanting a different life than this one but I understand you wanting a sense of normalcy." he told me with sadness in his eyes.

"You know I love you dad but I need to do this for me. I need to find out what else I can do in this world without the hunt." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Plus Sam will be with me so there's no need for you to worry about me." I told him seeing that fear in his eyes.

"I know he'll take good care of you but I wanted to give you this too." He said gesturing to something big behind him.

I lifted the huge cloth to reveal an old vintage car...a Comet. I couldn't believe that my father had gotten that for me.

"Dad." I said unable to finish the sentence.

"It was lying around at Bobby's and Dean here helped me put it back together and running." He said turning around and smiling at Dean.

I hugged him once more before running to Dean and wrapping my legs around his waist for a big hug.

"Thank you Dean." I said blushing as he put me down. I went back to the car to check it out but my father stopped me dead in my track.

"I know that Sam is going to be there to protect you and all but you can't be too careful." He said popping the trunk and revealing like Dean's Impala a secret compartment with a different array of weapons and hex bags.

"Thanks again dad." I said hugging him. I wasn't entirely happy about it but knowing about what goes bump in the night I couldn't be too careful.

We all had said our final goodbye and me and Sam headed off to university and to our new life. I was looking forward to starting over away from the hunt and mostly away from my temptation for Dean that was getting harder to control with every day that passed. For a whole year things had been great for Sammy and I. We were living off campus in a small two-bedroom apartment since we had a free ride to college. I would bartend on my spare time to pay for food and our dads would send us money every now and then to help pay rent. They had kept an eye on us occasionally by calling or swinging by now and then but in the next few months, those phone calls had almost stopped except for the occasional one from Dean to give us news on our fathers but deep down I had a bad feeling something had happened to dad and that feeling intensified the day Dean showed up to our door a few weeks later with news that would change my life forever.

* * *

><p>an: So Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it and leave some reviews so It gives me an idea what I decide to do with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thank you everyone for the follows and the reviews

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked looking into his tired emerald green eyes and letting him in. Sam was still in class so it was just the two of us.<p>

"I have some bad news." He said walking in the living room not hearing the door shut a second time as Sam walked in.

"What kind of bad news." Sam asked while I leaned on the doorframe for support.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"I thing I'm ok standing here." I said trying to urge him on but I saw him stand up and walk right in front of me holding my shoulders.

"Your father is dead." He said not wanting to beat around the bush.

"No! You're lying." I said barely audible as I fell to the floor while Dean held onto me.

"Listen to me. He was on a job not too far from here hunting a nest of vampires when he called me for help." he was still holding me. I was having trouble registering what he was telling me. "When I got to his motel room, the door was unhinged and he was lying on the floor face down. I'm sorry." He said holding me.

"Take me to him Dean." I asked him almost begging.

"No" his voice was firm.

"Take me to him." I said screaming this time as my brain processed the information.

Sam had yet to say something when I heard him say they'd take me, which warranted a death glare from Dean.

"No Dean she's right. You need to let her say goodbye."

Dean took us both to the motel and through the woods behind it to meet up with his father who had already made the arrangements.

"I want to be the one to do it." I asked John and he handed me the fuel and the salt. I knelt down in front of my fathers wrapped body and swore to him that I'd kill whoever had taken him away from me before pouring the salt and the fuel on him. Both Sam and Dean were by my side while John was a bit behind us. Both Winchesters never saw the look on my face as I lit the matches that would burn my father's body. We went back to the motel but at that point I was detached from reality. The boys sat me down on an arm hair that was in the corner of the room while they talked amongst each other but my brain didn't want to register so their conversation was a huge blur for me.

"I don't know if she'll be ok." Sam stated.

"She just needs time to process everything. You boys need to be there for her in this, both of you." John said looking at both his boys. "Bring her back to the apartment and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He told them full well how a grieving person could act.

"I don't think she's in any condition to do anything right now." Dean said looking at me sitting in the chair. I hadn't moved a muscle since they had put me there.

"Sarra are you ok?" Dean asked me mere inches from my face.

"I want to be alone."

"Ok we'll bring you back home." He said raising me up by both arms.

The brothers took me back to the apartment and put me in bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Call if you need anything." Dean told me but I didn't answer as he made his way to the living room.

"We need to keep a close eye on her, I'm scared of what could happen."

"We can take turns watching her and just hope that tomorrow she'll be in a slightly better place." Sam said running his hand through his hair.

Dean poked his head in my doorframe to find me asleep so he went back to the living room.

"She's sleeping. It should give us a break." he plopped down on the couch.

Once I realized that Dean was back in the living room, I slowly crept out of bed and in some fresh clothes. During the short time I had spent in bed the whole days events had sunk in like a punch in the gut. All the emotions of my fathers "burial" had come back to me. I had promised him that I would get revenge and that was exactly what I was going to get. I slowly opened the window as to not get attention on me because I knew the boys would try and stop me. I got in my car hoping that the noise of the old engine wouldn't be heard in the apartment. I was at the motel in no time hoping that dad's research was still there but when I opened the door the room was empty. My second guess on the other hand was right. John wasn't in his room but I didn't have too much time because I didn't know when he would be back. I picked the lock as Sam had taught me and quickly went through the papers and found exactly what I needed. I made my way to the nest and opened the double bottom that dad had made for me and that I hadn't used until now. I found the perfect weapon, the machete, and I wrapped the leather around my waist and marched right in not caring how many there were in there. Something in me felt like it wanted to be unleashed and along with the skills I had gotten over the years, I kicked, punched and hacked my way through the dozen or so vampire until there was nothing left of them. It seemed like it had only taken half an hour to destroy the whole nest but it had taken a few hours and I suspected the boys would be pissed at me when I would get back and that they would have realized I was gone. I made my way in my car and I didn't care if I was covered in blood. I knew the boys weren't there because the Impala was gone but I made my way up the stairs just in time to hear the door downstairs open and two sets of footsteps running up. I only had time to remove my bloody jacket when the boys caught up to me and Dean spun me around.

"Where the hell were you?" He started screaming at me angry that I had gone off without telling them until he saw my hands and face covered in blood.

"They got what was coming to them, those filthy bloodsuckers." I told him with equal anger.

"How could you go in there alone?" he asked lightly shaking me.

"It was my fight. It had nothing to do with you." I told him.

"It had EVERYTHING to do with us. Don't you get it? We're in this together."

"We could have backed you up." Sam said not as angry with me. He understood what was going through me.

"I'm going in the shower." I said pulling my arms away from Dean's strong grip.

I was starting to be sticky with the blood covering me so as soon as I stepped foot in the bathroom, I proceeded in removing my clothes and hopped in a steaming shower. I knew I would be a walking bruise tomorrow but I didn't care. I had accomplished my mission. I pulled on some sweats and a camisole and walked back in the living room to find Dean pacing and Sam comfortably sitting in our couch. Sam got up as soon as he saw me.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm good thanks. I don't feel that much pain." I smiled weakly.

He squeezed my right hand and I winced. My knuckles were still bloody from all the punching.

"How many?" was all that came through Dean's lips.

"About a dozen." I said really looking at him for the first time since I got back home.

"And you went in there all by yourself? No backup?"

"Yeah. Listen I'm beat I'm going to bed." I said as if it was no big deal.

"You're not going anywhere by yourself. Not after the stunt you just pulled." Dean said with finality to his tone.

I plopped down on the couch with my head on Sam's lap while Dean took the armchair. We fell asleep like that but somewhere in the middle of the night, I didn't have an once of sleep left in me. As I tiptoed towards the kitchen, I felt a hand on my wrist and went directly in defense mode and punched Dean right on the nose.

"What was that for?" He asked me holding his bleeding nose.

"Sorry." I said leaning down towards him. "I thought I was alone, you scared me." I told him truthfully.

I turned on the light and sat him at the table while I went to get a wet rag.

"Here." I told him applying the rag on his nose.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead." I told him sitting with a glass of OJ.

"How did you manage to behead twelve vampires all by yourself?" He asked me dumbfounded.

"I have no idea. There was something running through my veins and it wasn't adrenaline." I said putting my hands under my chin.

"Does that hurt?" he said gesturing towards my hand and the shiner I didn't know I had.

"Not really." I said touching my knuckles.

"And your eye?" he asked knowing I had no clue about it.

"Nope. I had no idea I had a black eye. Is it ok if I go sleep in my bed now? I won't do anything stupid I promise."

"Sure." he said knowing by the look in my eyes that I was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>an: Thanks a lot for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thank you to those who follow and review this story. I know you aren't many but I generally don't like it when people leave stories unfinished so I'll see this one through for those of you who enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Morning came around rather quickly and we all agreed that after the nights' event that college wasn't in our futures. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I knew that I was different now. Something happened last night that would shape who I would become. I agreed to leave the Comet in a storage space but I put all my weapons in a duffel bag and in the Impala's trunk to sort out later. My bruises were already almost gone and we wondered how that would happen so fast but that was something we'd have to discuss with John. Sam had managed to get a hold of him and had told him about my little vendetta. We agreed to meet up at his motel to talk about it and find out as much as possible about it. We settled in a room close to John's and agreed to meet up in his room. I had learned over the years that John was never a man of many words but if any of us had any problems he was always there to help us as much as he could. Whatever was in me was keeping me awake while both brothers were peacefully sleeping on the beds. I stepped out of the room to grab a drink just in time to be face to face with John on his way to the bar.<p>

"Did you find anything?" I asked him a bit jittery.

"I've found a few things but we'll talk about it in the morning." He said walking towards the bar for a few drinks.

I went back to the room and closed the door just in time to hear Sam jerking in his sleep and I had to shake him awake because he seemed like he was having a fit in his sleep.

"What happened?" I asked him worried.

"He was in my dreams again."

"Like before?" I asked him knowing he dreamt about the night his mother had died even though he was still an infant at the time.

"No! He said he had plans for me...and children like me." He told me implying I should include myself in that statement.

"Your dad says he has some ideas about it." I told him about my encounter with John outside the door.

Morning rolled around rather quickly and we were all in John's room with breakfast and coffee I had grabbed from the diner across the street.

"So what did you find?" I asked before anyone had a chance to open their mouths and received a glare from both brothers. "Sorry sir." I said knowing I had stepped out of bound.

"From what you told me on the phone yesterday, and what you told me earlier, you seem to have impressive strength and incredibly quick healing but we're going to have to do tests and exercises as to know to where your abilities extend."

"I had a dream last night." Sam admitted looking from his brother to his father.

"What kind of dream?" Dean asked

"I dreamed about yellow eyes. He said he had plans for me...and children like me." He said looking at me and then at John searching for answer in his eyes. "Do you know what that means?" He asked standing up because he knew his father was hiding something.

"Did you start having them?" John asked him staring straight in his eyes and I knew they both understood what that was implying while me and Dean looked at each other clueless.

"Yes sir." Sam answered and we knew it was serious. "A month ago." he added.

"Start having what?" Dean asked anger starting to bubble. How was he supposed to protect his brother if he kept things from him.

"Visions...of things to come." he said never looking at either of us.

"Did you?" I asked him not finishing my question. Tears were threatening to spill while my anger was reaching a peak in a matter of seconds.

"Yes." he said hanging his head low.

"You knew and you said nothing?" I asked him in a menacing voice.

"I'm sorry I had no idea when it would happen or where." He didn't dare look at me in the eyes.

"You knew and said nothing." I screamed charging at him. I swung first but Dean grabbed me before I could do any real damage to Sam. Dean's grip loosened when he felt me calm down and I turned around to walk out the door. All three men knew that going to see me in the state I was in wasn't a good idea but they heard me scream and punch at the wall before I walked back in.

"I want to know why and I want to know NOW." I screamed at John not caring how I was sounding.

"I don't know all the details and how many of you exist out there but it's said that you will be part of his army." He said truthfully. "It's all I know. I've been trying to find out more but it's all I have for now." He said going back to his papers scattered on the desk trying to find the answers to tell his son and daughter of his late friend.

Weeks were passing by and the three of us would spend every waking hour together and living in so close quarters made me suffocate. We would research every chance we got to find answers and did every kind of test we could to figure out what I was capable of while doing small hunts. I would fight with Sam and beat him somewhat easily and Dean was a challenge but I was getting better at it. One afternoon, Dean and I were sparring in a field while Sam was doing some research in the motel room and things were getting pretty heated between the two of us. I would counter every attack he threw my way but ended on my back with him hovering mere inches over my face with his hot breath on my face. I was trying to ignore what I was feeling inside but him being so close wasn't helping anything. He gently leaned in and captured my lips in a soft kiss that took my breath away. He pulled away slightly and we were staring intently in each other's eyes. I could see the lust in his but the feeling in my gut told me that he thought it was a mistake.

"We can't do this." The emotion thick in his voice and he got up and walked away leaving me breathless and in tears on the ground. I got up and wiped my tears so they wouldn't see the pain in my eyes and walked back to the hotel to find a dumbstruck Sam with a book in hand outside the door.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I saw him go in the bar and come out 20 minutes later with a chick and in the room and me out." He said barely registering what had just happened to him. "What happened?" he asked me.

"No idea. One minute we're fighting and then I'm on my back and he's on top of me but then he stormed out with me wondering what happened." I told him innocently but he saw right through it.

"Don't do it!" he pleaded with me.

"Don't do what?" I asked as if I didn't know what he was telling me.

"I know. You've had this thing for Dean for years now even though you know the way he is...this just proved it." he pointed towards the motel room.

I ignored his last comment and walked in the opposite direction wanting to smash my face even though I wasn't much of a drinker. I walked in still in my training clothes which were consisting of my skinny jeans, a black camisole, my brown boots and my I did my hair up in a bun on my head before I pushed the door to the bar and going straight for a stool and ordered up two tequila shots and a beer. I had to get the image of Dean with a skank out of my head before I got mad. I downed them so fast my head was spinning.

"Mind if I join you." came the voice of a stranger next to me as I took a swig of my beer. He took my silence as a cue to sit next to me.

"I'll save you some time. I'm not interested." I said taking another sip of the beer.

"But I'm interested." He said taking hold of my arm as I glared at him.

"You don't want to do that." I hissed.

"You really don't want to do that." Dean's voice came from behind me.

"Stay out of it Dean." I said turning to the guy. "Take your bleeding hand off me before I break it." I threatened.

"What's wrong honey? Don't like it rough?" He asked laughing before Dean grabbed him by the shirt.

"I told you to stay out of it Dean. I don't need or want your help" I said pulling him away from the guy before I turned around and clocked him square in the jaw. He fell to the floor and I slowly walked out the bar with Dean hot on my heels.

"Nice one slugger." He smirked at me.

"Get away from me, you smell of skank." I said my anger still at the surface just as I walked in the room where Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't be like that." He said grabbing my arms and turning me around.

I glared at him because he still had his hand tightly wrapped around my wrist.

"Do you want to end up like that guy in there?" I asked him through clenched teeth and he instantly let go of me. "Didn't think so." I smirked

"What's happening to you?" He asked me all traces of what happened in the field gone from his features. "Ever since you killed those vamps you're different, more aggressive." he told me letting his emotional side take over for the first time in a long time.

The anger subsided inside me before I answered his question. "I don't know. Whatever's in me keeps hovering at the surface and I'm having trouble keeping it down." I told him sitting down at the little table at the far end of the room and placing my head in my hands. "We keep looking and we find nothing to explain what's happening to me."

"Maybe we just need you to evacuate that excess anger when we're not on a hunt." He said sitting opposite me.

"If we weren't on the road that much maybe I could have had a bag to hit on." I told him trying to avoid the subject of the hunt because I had been out at night hunting for the past week. Vampires weren't as extinct as people claimed them to be. I'd carry shots of dead man's blood just in case but would beat them senseless before cutting their head off but I hadn't found any in the past two days and it showed. We kept talking about different possibilities until Sam came back with some food. We spent the rest of the evening researching whatever we could until we went to bed but the little sleep I manage to get in was restless so I got up and went outside just long enough before trying to find something to pummel so I just broke in a run. I was hoping that the boys were in a deep enough slumber not to hear the door open but little did I know Dean was awake. I came back around two empty handed and I was starting to get fed up so I headed out to the bar where I was hoping I'd end up in a fight with a drunk just to relieve the pressure so I didn't explode on Dean and Sam. I sat at the bar and ordered two tequila shots and a beer but I hadn't seen Dean sitting at the other side with six empty shots in front of him. For me, the two shots and half of this beer was enough to get me tipsy. When he finally lifted his head up and met my eyes, I could see he was surprised to see me sitting there with a beer in hand but he got up non the less and came to sit down with me.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked him.

"Where were you?" He asked me in a slightly slurred voice.

"Out" was all I gave him to work with.

"I've been waiting for you to come back." He whispered huskily in my ear sending a shiver down my body but I had to fight that urge. I knew how Dean was when drunk and to say I was sober wasn't exactly accurate either so the temptation to just give in wasn't very much in my control.

"Whoa there." I told him pushing on his chest.

"I know you want me." He told me getting closer to my neck. "Let's get out of here." He said grabbing my hand and as much as I wanted my body to run the other way I followed him back to our room to find Sam gone.

"Where's Sam?" I asked him as he gently pressed me against the wall with both hands on each side of my hips.

"He's on a hunt, an easy one." He added seeing the worry in my eyes.

"Don't do this if you don't mean it." I said with watery eyes. I wouldn't be able to live with myself or be around the boys if he was just in it for the night. But all my thoughts were out the window as soon as his lips crashed on mine. I had dreamt about this night for a long time but had never given myself the right to ever think it would happen for real. The kiss was soft but firm. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself even closer to him and kissed him back. We wanted to take things slow but they escalated rather quickly and we ended up in bed without a stitch of clothes on. My hands didn't seem to be able to stop touching him and neither did his on my body. I had never slept with anyone but this felt great, it felt right. We came together and it was like fire, fire that didn't want to go out. We were at it until dawn and by that time were both perfectly sober. I was on my stomach and the sheet was slightly above my waist and I was exhausted but happy. Dean propped himself on his elbow and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, complete, like a real woman." I blushed

"He leaned down and tenderly kissed me. And before you ask, it was amazing." I blushed an even brighter shade of red if that was even possible. It wasn't hard to know it was my first time but it wasn't his. I had unconsciously thought about that but he had read my mind and reassured me. My mind jumped instantly to Sam and how he would react to this news and I was worried, no, I knew he'd be upset. He'd most probably even be angry with us. He had warned me more than enough about getting involved with Dean.

"Why so deep in thought?" he asked me with a gentle smile on his lips as I came back from my thoughts.

"I'm thinking about Sammy." I said quietly

"Was I that bad?" He asked with his oh so ever cocky smile on his face.

"I don't want him to be mad at us." I said looking in his emerald green eyes that captivated me so much.

"I'll deal with Sam, you don't have to worry about it. He knows that we have feelings for each other. It'll be fine." he assured me and leaned down for a gentle kiss.

"I hope your right." I told him drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>an: So Dean and Sarah finally sleep together. What will happen when Sam finds out about it?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews and the follows/favorites. So here is the aftermath of Sarah sleeping with Dean.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later to the boys screaming at each other. I slipped into something more presentable before getting out of bed the guys didn't notice me at all.<p>

"I told you not to get involved with her Dean." Sam was furious.

"Deal with it Sammy. It was inevitable and you know it." Dean screamed back.

"I know how you are and it's only going to break her heart."

"You know I've only been like that to stay away from her but I couldn't do it anymore."

"Stop It." I said from the bed. I said it loud enough without screaming so the boys could her me. I walked towards Dean and smiled at him before talking to Sam.

"We've tried to stay away from each other, we really did. There's nothing you can do about it Sammy. Please just be happy for us." I begged him.

"I warned you to stay away from him. I know how it's going to end and I won't be a part of that." He said before walking past me and out the door.

"Sammy." Dean called him while he was leaving but he hadn't listened.

He turned around to find me on the floor crying. He lifted me up and held on to me while I cried.

"Just let him take it all in and he'll come around. I'll try talking to him again." He promised me as I was sniffling in his shirt.

A few days had passed and Sam still wasn't talking to me and talked very little with Dean. He was giving me the silent treatment and I kept trying to talk to him but nothing was working. While I was out they had yet another argument about it. I couldn't take it anymore so Dean and I had a heated discussion about it and decided to stay away from each other for the time being. There was no sense in infuriating Sam more. So we kept our distances as best we could but it wasn't always an easy task. It had even become awkward between the two of us every time we interacted. Sam had gone out to get some food and we were researching for a job.

"Hand me that book would you?" He asked me and as I handed him the book, my hand slightly brushed his and I suddenly felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Sorry about that." I said looking down at the book I was reading again. I could feel him looking at me with confusion. "What?"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not as if we'd never touched each other before. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing why?"

"You're more jittery than usual."

"It's nothing, just tired. Now lets concentrate on this thing and get it over with."

It had been pretty quiet on the demon front the past few days but one night when the boys were asleep, I crept out of my warm spot on the couch and had the urge to go on a hunt of my own. I did some stop until someone took me a few cities farther where I would find what I was looking for. It had been a haunting that was too small for the brothers to have noticed but everything was going through my radar. It was a pretty easy job but I ran in a few vampires along the way. I had hidden the fact that I could see the memories of the vamps I had killed. Feel every death that people had suffered at their hands and tonight was no exception. They had been only three but it seemed that the girl's memories were the most gruesome. I couldn't take it anymore and had no strength to go back in the other direction back to the motel room so I dialed his number and asked him to come pick me up when his groggy voice answered me. I got in the car as soon as I saw the Impala stop in front of me. I raised my knees to my chin and looked out the window.

"Are you ok?" He asked me as I recoiled from his touch.

"I'm fine. It's not all my blood." I answered him knowing he was about to ask the question. It was always the same question when I came back in this condition. The car ride was very quiet and when Dean made the way to the room I didn't want to walk in it. I knew Sam would judge me and be mad at me, more than he already was. Dean pulled me close behind and I reluctantly went in with him. Sam turned around and saw me covered in blood but I was quick enough to go in the bathroom before he even breathed a word. I put the water as hot as I could and sat on the floor hoping for the visions to go away but I could hear the two brothers arguing again.

"Where was she this time?" Sam asked not so gently.

"Illinois"

"This has to stop Dean. We have to do something before she hurts an innocent person." he said getting mad again.

"Bobby's on it. You could help if you didn't have your head stuck up your ass. Don't you see she's terrified of what's happening to her? She didn't say a word to me in the car and was almost catatonic. She needs her best friend in this but your big ass ego is in the way of what's best for her." He finished screaming at his brother. This was something new for Dean. He had never been the emotional type but he needed to protect Sarah at all cost and the only way he knew how was to make Sam understand what was going on, to make him stop being the ass that he had been lately

They were about to start up again when they heard the gut-wrenching scream that came from the bathroom. Both brothers ran to the door to find me on the floor with my hands on my ears.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I told them. Sam leaned down in front of me while I saw Dean step out to leave us alone. I knew he was going to call Bobby to see if he hadn't found anything.

"Make what stop?" Sam asked gently.

"I can hear them screaming. I can feel them die." I told him with bloodshot eyes.

"Hear and feel who dying?" He asked trying to gather as much information as he could.

"All the people they killed."

"Who they?" He asked again.

"The vampires."

" Listen, take a shower and we'll see what we can find. We'll make it stop I promise." and with that he left while I went in the still steaming hot shower. The heat could barely stop the thoughts but at least it was better.

"Let me talk to Bobby." Sam said to Dean who handed him the phone.

"Bobby. She can hear and feel their memories; it's hurting her. Sure we can keep her from the hunt. Ok I'll keep you posted. Bye" and Sam hung up the phone.

"All that blood?" Sam asked

"Not hers, mostly the vampires." Dean answered his unfinished question.

"Bobby seems to think that the contact of her blood with theirs is what makes her have those visions after a fight. He wants us to keep her away from the hunt. He says it should only last a few days but he said that he'll look into it some more and call us in the morning." Sam said

"Than we keep her from the hunt." Dean said just as I was walking out of the bathroom in sweats and a camisole even though it was still hot outside.

"What did Bobby say?" I asked them.

Sam told me exactly what Bobby had told them but Sammy and I sat at the table while Dean was handing me Aspirin.

"How long do they actually last?" He asked me while I downed the pills.

"It's usually worst the first few hours and then they slowly stop. It takes about 24h depending on what they've done."

"Bobby wants us to keep you away from the hunt." Dean said.

"Yeah I heard. But I don't think it's going to be that easy. We all need to sleep at some point and I can never tell when I'll want to hunt again."

"You think you'll be good for tonight?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. I've never gone hunting two nights in a row." I told them standing up and started pacing. I felt dirty about telling them how I had the urge to hunt.

"We'll take turns sleeping to keep an eye on you." Dean said and took me by the arms to stop my pacing. "And tomorrow we'll go to Bobby's. He'll probably have more answers for us."

Dean went to sleep but I didn't have it in me to sleep myself and it was Sam's turn to stay awake. I was sitting in the chair with my knees up looking straight ahead.

"I'm sorry for the past couple of weeks." Sam said which brought me back to earth.

"It's ok." I told him smiling.

"No it's not. I've been a total jackass to you and Dean. It's just that I know how my brother is and I just wanted to keep you away from that."

"You know it's always been a facade he hides behind not to deal with important things but you know as much as I that deep down, he's a good guy."

"I know. It's just that you're my best friend and I never want you to be hurting."

"I'll be fine." I told him as I crawled on the bed next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I've missed you Sammy." I said in his shirt.

"I've missed you too." He said lying down with me.

We kept talking and laughing a bit before it was time to wake Dean up. He got up with quite a bit of nudging by Sam while I was drifting off to sleep. I heard Sam apologize to Dean while I was dozing off and I was happy that the two brothers had made up as well.

First thing the next morning we were checked out and on the road to Bobby's. Sam drifted off to sleep in the back seat since he had the last shift of staying awake.

"How are you feeling this morning?" came Dean's voice never taking an eye off the road.

"I'm better, the visions stopped a few hours ago."

"We're almost at Bobby's, he'll have an answer for us I promise." he said as I leaned into the window to try to catch a few hours of sleep. We got to Bobby's right before lunch and we all sat at his table while he told us of the theories he had.

"I've been trying to read up on anything that looks like what you have and there isn't much but I think I found something that could ease the pain you feel with the visions." Bobby said.

"What do I have exactly?"

"It doesn't really have a name. There are few instances in history that talks of a girl warrior but they'll pretty much all went insane or killed themselves except for one."

"And how did she do that?" Dean asked

"There is some form of meditation but that's the sketchy part. I've found a few papers that talks about it but I need to keep digging deeper."

"Ok well me and Sam have something that needs to be taken care of so maybe the two of you could do some research to be able to find this thing that can help you." He told me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Surprise." He told me and we walked both brothers to the door. As soon as he turned around to face me, I didn't resist the urge that had been burning in me for weeks now and I leaned up for a kiss. It was the first kiss that we had shared since the night we had first come together.

"When did that happen?" Bobby asked me.

"A few weeks ago. Let's just say we had a rocky start." I walked towards the research table. "Let me put it this way, Sam wasn't happy about it."

"I can imagine that. But can you blame him with Dean's reputation?"

"I guess not but he could at least of trusted my judgment." I said putting my nose in a book to stop talking about it. I couldn't label what was going on between Dean and I because as much as I had been trying to do something about it I could feel Dean was trying to resist it and I was all kinds of confused.

"I think I found something." I said as my thoughts about my personal problems were put in the back of my brain. "Yeah that's it."

"Do share." he said a little annoyed that I wasn't talking more than that.

"There are some mental and physical techniques that can make me less in tuned with their memories." I said handing him the book.

"I'll check the specifics you call the boys to tell them."

"K I'm on it." I grabbed my phone. "We found it!" I told Dean as soon as he picked up. "Yeah Bobby's looking up the specifics so we can get on it right away." I told him all excited. "Where are you guys? DEAAANNNN! Uurrrgggg at least tell me when you'll be back. Fine, see how grateful I am in the morning." I said sarcastically before hanging up and going to find Bobby so we could get that show on the road.

* * *

><p>an: We finally get to see a little bit more about what is going on with Sarah but that is only the tip of it. What do you think Dean and Sam went to get but won't tell her?

I really hope you liked it and you'll leave a review.


End file.
